


Understanding

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [20]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What two con-men need to know about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 51. (Posted to LJ on February 20) Gift-fic for [jones6](http://jones6.livejournal.com/). Prompt: White Collar - Neal is asexual. All the flirting is just an act. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

The hand on his thigh wasn’t exactly subtle, nor was Mozzie’s immediate response.

“Please don’t waste your time pretending to seduce me.”

Neal looked stunned and chagrinned, so Mozzie continued.

“I’ve seen you work, remember? You flirt with anyone who can do something for you. It’s all part of the game and you’re as good at it as anyone I’ve seen. I also know it’s all a front. There’s nobody home, is there?”

Clearly no one had ever seen through Neal’s façade before and it terrified him to be called out.

“How could you tell?”

“Takes one to know one.”


End file.
